nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Friga
Friga (フリガ) or Madame Friga, is a character appearing in the The Disappearance of Black and White. She is also confirmed to appear in Forest of Misfortune as a minor character. She is the head dame of the criminal organisation Rosse Piume '(lit. "red feathers"). Appearance Friga has pale skin with sharp, deep wine red eyes surrounded by red makeup and prominent peach blushes. She also has long slit pupils, a trait which is uncommon among Pyo's characters. Under her left eye also appears to be a beauty mark. She has short waved white hair, a deep scarlet beret and feathered dress, with a slit down the left side. She is wearing deep wine red gloves, high heels, a garter, with a similarly colored bow accessory and feather on her beret. She is also wearing a large puffed neckpiece or scarf in the same color, resembling that of the chest of the bird she was based on. On her bow accessory on her beret, appears to be white jewellery of some kind, a large round pearl-like brooch surrounded by similar yet smaller sized variants. In some illustrations, she can be seen wielding a small silver revolver. Personality Friga is described as being a lovely aristocrat. She appears to be known for her beauty and charms, and in illustrations she can be seen seemingly quite smug and confident. In other illustrations, she is shown surprised or disgruntled by Morrigan. Her official profile also states she is "trigger happy" possibly implying she may be violent or quick to shoot without guilt. Not much else is known about her personality. Background Not much is known about Friga's background aside from the fact she is the boss, or head dame, of the criminal organization named ''Rosse Piume. In this organization, it is said she gets her riches from selling opium, among other illegal substances, likely drugs. In her official profile, it also states to the public she is known as a beautiful, charming singer at bars and high class events. She is also the rival to Morrigan Monedula, another crime organization boss, likely from a rivaling gang. Relationships Friga is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Morrigan Monedula Morrigan is Friga's stoic and deadly rival. Not much is known about their relationship aside from the fact they both seem to threaten to kill each other, though neither seem to be afraid of that fact. Callalily Callalily is listed as an affiliate on Friga's official profile, though their relationship is currently unknown. Azamukuro Azamukuro is listed as an affiliate on Friga's official profile, though their relationship is currently unknown. It may be possible she sells him marijuana, as he's said to smoke it. Galatea Galatea is listed as an affiliate on Friga's official profile, though their relationship is currently unknown. Nicholas Polkagris Nicholas is listed as an affiliate on Friga's official profile, though their relationship is currently unknown. Sebastian "Sebastian" is listed as an affiliate on Friga's official profile, though their relationship is currently unknown. Basis Friga is a personficiation of the frigatebird. '''Frigatebirds are a family of seabirds called Fregatidae which are found across all tropical and subtropical oceans. The five extant species are classified in a single genus, Fregata. All have predominantly black plumage, long, deeply forked tails and long hooked bills. Females have white underbellies and males have a distinctive red gular pouch, which they inflate during the breeding season to attract females. Their wings are long and pointed and can span up to 2.3 metres (7.5 ft), the largest wing area to body weight ratio of any bird. Quotes * "Got anything to say to that, Morrigan?" - Friga taunting Morrigan, holding a gun under her chin. * "B*TCH!" - Friga in a doodle. Trivia * Friga is confirmed to be trans female. ** Her being canonically a trans woman may be hinted with her design bearing more significant resemblance to the male frigatebirds, with the large protruding red chest, than the females, who are not born with this trait. It is unknown if this is intentional or coincidental. * Friga's birthday is listed as December 1st on her Uchinokomato.me page. ** She shares the same birthday date with Lalande. * Friga's name likely comes from a shortening of the word Friga'''tebird. ** Friga is also a name which comes from the Germanic goddess Frigg, which in itself has etymological connections to meaning "own, dear, and beloved". * Friga's job is '''singing, while her secret job is being a mob boss. * Her Uchinokomato.me profile states she is featured in 白黒stories (lit Monochrome Stories), possibly indicating her major appearance is set outside of the game The Disappearance of Black and White, but in another story within the same setting, or she appears in multiple projects relating to this game. Gallery 67ff129fd09e7a60aed12b67550af4aa.png|A chibi Friga d8dc0595f5462285c56515b7f8571789.png 29956768751ff54986945f1da0da39d0.png 6a2833f2f190dfbba902603b3fde6722.png 71a73ac483faefa71eb4c587158ed162.png 587ced8a54886a341709cc890d164eb0.png|That's how mafia works! Honestly-most-simple-way-to-explain-it.png 8c89818de1e0c454f36ab8d4ff2ce232.png 53aea9885803d87ea2b143bc9b51bb40.png F1a8425469cc1371ef9bd4c4c3d0dbcc.png 0845dc7bbd0e846b846d6e9525c5d73c.png 4ba9c13c4f463841a427a0d69e95bedf.png Dfbff5de9497b6f44acf4a5404522135.png 8ae1938ca275657348b5801d8613e041.png F83e1a71ac7601f8e18603f52b0b05f6.png 661047bf25594e413b08c3206bfdb1c4.png F21bb35cc52e122493fe6d6ec36af635.png 782919442df5768e40802cf4455c9493.png Be80d4818f929641a17a0558961bb338.png Db07525ebcbd124a122c9d935e235d65.png Fd5c6950f2f3b2d5d7c367f5cef3f8a9.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/friga.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/169800 Category:Characters Category:The Disappearance of Black and White Category:Forest of misfortune Category:Houtenian Category:Birds Category:Trans